


Stripped of Control

by shadowshrike



Series: Forbidden Nights [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Sexual Roleplay, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaze isn't certain what sort of birthday gift is appropriate for a king, even if that king is his husband. Luckily, Xander has a few ideas he'd like to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a small, smutty drabble for [Moments in Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6332668/chapters/14540422), but then it ended up massive. That's why it stands alone within [Forbidden Nights](http://archiveofourown.org/series/423565). Takes place some time well after the coronation.

_ “Tell me, Xander - what does one get a king for his birthday?” a low, silky voice murmured in his ear. “Is there anything a man like you wants for?” _

_ His hands paused in their teasing as he considered his reply, unsure if he should answer truthfully. Some fantasies were better left secret. _

_ Then again, unless he asked for it, he would never know. _

_ “There is one thing…” _

* * *

 

The woods of Hoshido, though less decrepit and treacherous than those of his homeland, ran an icy chill down Xander’s spine as he traveled alone under shadowed boughs that seemed to judge him. His armor clattered too loudly amidst the gentle rustle of leaves and haunting hooting of a waking owl. The blackened steel plates gleamed under the moonlight, highlighting his foreign presence for any other soul brave enough to traverse the Hoshidan wilderness at this time of night.

The kunai that lodged itself at his feet confirmed there was at least one other.

“You are trespassing,” a calm voice informed him. It was closeby, but for all Xander could see, it might as well have been the trees or wind speaking. “If you take another step onto Hoshidan soil, I will not miss again, Prince.”

“You would strike down an unarmed man?” Xander returned with more confidence than he felt. “I understand ninja are used to dirty work, but I thought Hoshidans were an honorable people.”

A thoughtful silence hung in the air while his attacker pondered his answer. “The Crown Prince comes to Hoshido, at night, with no weapons or guards? I’m afraid that sounds like an attempted ambush.” 

That smooth, calculating voice circled him as it spoke, reminding him of a predator playing with its prey, making it impossible for Xander to pinpoint its location. 

“On my honor, it is no trick.”

“Then what brings you here, so  _ vulnerable _ ?” The subtle reminder that Xander was at another’s mercy sent his nerves tingling. “You never struck me as a fool.”

Taking a deep breath, Xander raised strong hands to his head and gently lifted the circlet from his brow. He kneeled to rest it on the forest floor. 

The prince spoke quietly into the wind, knowing it would carry his rumbling words to the other’s ears, “I am not traveling as the Crown Prince this evening. I...I’ve come to seek you.”

“Me? You know who I am?”

“Kaze,” he breathed. It was a relief to finally speak the name. “It wasn’t easy to learn when you’d be on patrol, but I knew it was the only way to see you again.”

A low, disbelieving laugh from behind Xander startled him. “So you came all this way, intending to be  _ my _ captive this time? Surely you realize how highly valued you are in Hoshido?”

“I do. But I needed to see you again, whatever the cost,” Xander insisted with as much gravity as he could muster. His bold words were met with a whispered scoff. 

“I realize you first met me as a disgraced ninja, but I promise you that I am not foolish enough to show myself to Nohr’s first prince so easily.”

“I already spared you, why would I come all this way simply to end the life of a single ninja? All I ask is to speak with you face-to-face as we could not in front of my father’s throne.” Xander sighed, suspecting Kaze too cautious to believe in his goodwill, “If you need to bind me to trust me, so be it.“

At his explicit permission, gloved hands firmly pulled Xander’s armored arms behind his back, removing his gauntlets, and rope tightened around his wrists tight enough to hold but not enough to dig into his skin. When the deft fingers finished their work, they moved to Xander’s pauldrons where they pushed to encourage the Nohrian to turn to face the other.

Xander’s breaths came rapid and shallow at the sight, threatening to make his knees buckle.

Despite the prince standing substantially taller than the ninja, Kaze seemed to loom above him through darkness from the force of his aura alone. The traditional garb of a master ninja revealed sinewy arms and a well-muscled chest, protected from touch by a sea of blades whose sharpness were only matched by Kaze’s gaze. Thin, violet eyes appraised Xander shrewdly, piercing through the walls that guarded the prince’s heart and leaving him bare. 

Instead of Nohr’s heir staring down a simple ninja, Xander felt like a rabbit pinned beneath a panther’s hungry gaze. It left him breathless and more aroused than he cared to admit.

“You have your wish, Prince Xander,” Kaze spoke crisply, guardedly. “You may speak your piece before I take you to Hoshido. Why would you seek me out?”

“I…” Xander swallowed nervously and forced his shoulders to square. His head inclined a fraction as the prince relied on his bearing to display his nobility rather than the circlet at his feet. 

On his second attempt, Xander spoke with conviction, “You impressed me with how you conducted yourself in battle despite the cruel treatment and unjust sentence you received at my father’s hands. Your precision and grace are unparalleled. You clearly have a warrior’s instincts, yet you have acted honorably and fairly, even when you have everything to gain by simply taking my head. I hoped to find you so I could probably express my admiration of…” His words, so solemn and sure up to that point, faltered. “...of your skills.”

Those gleaming hunter’s eyes narrowed fiercely, though Xander suspected a hint of blush may have been hidden by the shadows, “You risked your life to woo me into turning traitor?”

“Not into turning traitor,” was all Xander said. He waited for Kaze to piece his meaning together, unable to find the courage to say anything more.

“You risked your life to…woo me?” Delicate green brows knit in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

Xander sighed, frustrated Kaze wasn’t understanding him. He supposed he should have expected as much from a ninja. Hoshido’s shadowy warriors weren’t known for dealing in matters of the heart. Xander had scarcely seen Kaze’s stony expression budge once in the little time they’d spent together.

“If you trust my intentions enough to step closer, I can show you,” he offered quietly.

Kaze’s head cocked faintly, as if considering whether or not he felt like playing with his food before eating it. Apparently, curiosity won out because he shifted forward, arms crossed menacingly across his chest.

Taking a chance, Xander leaned forward and dipped his head down as soon as Kaze was close enough, aiming to catch the ninja’s lips in a gentle kiss. To his surprise, Kaze didn’t dart away from him.

The ninja stood stock still as Xander kissed him, making the gesture rather awkward as Xander didn’t have free hands to help guide Kaze’s head to deepen it. Once he realized it would go no further, the prince pulled back and flushed under Kaze’s conflicted gaze. For several tense moments, the two merely stared at one another, Xander’s slightly ragged breathing echoing in the silence.

At long last, the ninja huffed out a small laugh, “I suppose I should have expected a Nohrian prince would steal something precious so brazenly.”

“Steal…” Xander’s eyes widened in genuine shock. They hadn’t planned this part - an electric thrill shot through Xander at Kaze’s implication. “You mean that was your first…?”

“Yes,” Kaze answered simply. His expression remained impassive, but a glint of mischief shone in those predatory eyes which roamed over Xander’s armored form appreciatively. “Though I suppose I could have done worse for my first. Most would be thrilled to have a tall, handsome prince kiss them.”

“You...You think I’m…?” Xander couldn’t bring himself to say it, and the smirk that curled Kaze’s lips wasn’t helping his resolve.

“I do. As well as brave, coming alone into Hoshido to deliver your message.” For the first time, Kaze’s eyes dropped, as if he regretted something. “Though I’m afraid duty dictates I still must deliver you as a prisoner.”

“I know,” Xander replied firmly.

“You don’t intend to resist?”

Xander shook his head sharply, curls gently bouncing against his cheeks now that they were unrestrained by a prince’s circlet. “If I did, I would be asking you to forsake one of the traits that drew me to you in the first place. I refuse to dishonor you in that way.”

“Noble, too,” Kaze murmured to himself. His eyes shifted in their sharpness the longer they lingered on Xander. Vigilance and discernment gave way to fascination. An edge of craving encroached on his previously cold demeanor.

“Perhaps I can wait a little longer to report back. Even a Nohrian deserves to be rewarded for such virtue. I will do everything in my power to make your stay in Hoshido comfortable. Kneel, and I will remove your armor myself, so that it may be kept from greedy hands searching for a trophy.”

Dry mouthed and curious about what his captor intended to do with him, Xander took to his knees as gracefully as he could with both hands still bound behind his back. He had to strain his neck backwards to look at Kaze, who now towered over him as the ninja’s deft fingers systematically detached his sash and unfastened the buckles of his armor. With every piece removed he felt lighter, freer, until only his legs remained weighted down by the black and gold plates.

Although he had finished, Kaze didn’t step back. He leaned in closer, watching Xander’s expression with awe as his eyes raked over the prince’s torso, covered only by a thin, white, buttoned tunic.  

Softly, he muttered, “You’re alone in the Hoshidan wilderness, stripped of your crown and armor, on your knees in front of a lowly ninja, and yet you still look defiantly regal. ” Gloved fingers carded tentatively through Xander’s curls. “Hair like gold.” Violet eyes met Xander’s, scant inches from his face. “Eyes like blood.” Another hand slid up to cup Xander’s jaw. “So proud, so composed.”

“They will try to break you of it,” Kaze whispered against his lips. 

And then he kissed the prince fully, a yearning, devouring kiss made deeper as those fingers fisted in Xander’s curls and that hand lifted Xander’s chin so he couldn’t fight back. Not that Xander wanted to. He floated in the new sensation, at Kaze’s mercy as the ninja effortlessly took what he wanted from his prisoner. Kaze’s eager tongue demanded entry into Xander’s mouth, and the prince couldn’t hold back a full bodied groan as Kaze plunged in, claiming dominance over the kiss and Xander himself.

It was only when Kaze pulled back several seconds later, both men gasping for air, that Xander felt how uncomfortably hard he had become between his legs, having gone from intrigued arousal to fully stimulated by a single kiss. He prayed Kaze was not a cruel man.

“Attempting to strip me of more than my armor?” Xander quipped, his voice too breathless to sound as menacing as he hoped.

Kaze’s collected himself enough to pin the prince with his keen gaze, though he still stood close. Too close for casual conversation. “Consider it repayment for what you stole.”

“Is that all you need to settle the debt? A single kiss?” Xander snorted gently. “You are more generous than I thought.”

“I did not say the debt was settled,” Kaze warned. Nimble fingertips grazed over soft fabric that covered the hard planes of Xander’s chest, beginning to unfasten the buttons that kept it from him. “You assume too much.”

Xander willed his head not to loll back as Kaze grazed his skin with every button undone. The touches were light, nearly accidental, but they burned like fire in their wake. Xander wanted more. He needed those hands to hold him, tease him, take him. He could feel the urge to ask plainly for Kaze’s affections, beg even, beginning to win over his self-control.

No, he would wait as longer. The reward would be worth it.

After an agonizing several minutes, trying desperately to ignore the promise of Kaze’s  careful fingertips against his skin, Xander’s shirt finally lay open. Offering some charity to his captive, the ninja allowed his hands to splay across the newly exposed muscle. They idly traced the contours and admired the strength of the body beneath them. Xander preened under the attention, allowing his eyes to slide shut.

Suddenly, the roaming fingers stilled. Startled by the loss of Kaze’s questing hands, the prince cracked his eyes open to determine its cause. A single digit ran a thoughtful stroke from Xander’s side across his abs. 

“Scars...?” Kaze wondered gently. “Do they not care for their royalty in Nohr?”

“It is my duty to fight alongside my men in battle, and I refuse to waste precious resources healing my superficial wounds when they are suffering,” Xander explained, as though it was the most natural course of action. He chuckled in a rare show of self-debasement, letting his eyes drop to the ground, “It must be unsightly to you. Your own royalty have the means to keep their bodies unblemished, correct? I’m not the ‘handsome prince’ you thought I was.”

“No,” Kaze answered assertively, lifting Xander’s head by the chin. “You’re more than that. The crown prince of Nohr was supposed to be an imposing man with a heart as black as night. And yet the man who kneels before me is humble and kind. How can a man as good as you come from Nohr?”

“I could ask the same of a Hoshidan ninja. I thought you were supposed to be heartless?”

Kaze’s frown deepened at Xander’s words. “I am. But you already knew I was a failed ninja when we last met.”

“I would never call someone like you a failure,” Xander replied, sincere and certain.

“You flatter me, Prince Xander,” Kaze said. His lips quirked up again into a tiny smirk. “Attempting to buy my forgiveness?”

“Not if it means you will stop touching me.”

Kaze laughed, a heady, rich sound, “Now that sounds more like a Nohrian.” His gloved hands resumed their earlier work, sliding down Xander’s bare chest and daring lower this time. “Openly seeking earthly pleasures, even with your enemy.”

“If my actions are because I am Nohrian, then what’s your excuse?” Xander regretted the snide question as soon as it left his lips.

Instantly, a bladed vambrace slid to his throat, Kaze’s other hand still lingering by his waist. “You should take care with your attitude, Prince Xander. I might suddenly find myself disinclined to show you clemency.”

“Apologies, Kaze,” Xander returned. He didn’t flinch away from the steel at his neck, though the implied danger rippled potently through him. “I seem to forget myself in your presence.”

Purple eyes glittered at the admission. “Oh? Forgive me if I don’t take you at your word…” The blade lifted from Xander’s throat as Kaze gently cupped his cheek instead. His other hand wrapped behind Xander’s legs, beginning to undo the cuisses covering his upper thighs, and Kaze murmured against the prince lips, “...I will need to prove that for myself.”

Xander lost himself in the sensations that followed. Kaze reclaimed his mouth slowly, deeply and nimble fingers made quick work of the last pieces of armor that hid the blatant tenting of his pants. Once freed from its metal prison, Kaze groped the firm expanse of Xander’s ass, kneading the toned muscle. Hopelessly aroused moans spilled freely from the prince’s lips into Kaze’s waiting mouth at his demanding touch. Xander pressed back into the hands and up into the kiss, begging for more. He couldn’t hold onto his regal demeanor any longer as lust overwhelmed his already frayed nerves.

When Kaze tried to retract from Xander’s lips this time, the prince chased him until Kaze forcibly held the other still with a hand on the shoulder. 

“I admit you are rather convincing,” Kaze breathed. Even in the dim light Xander could see his pupils were blown wide, obviously affected by their game as well. “And I’m feeling generous this evening. Beg for what you want Prince Xander, and I will give it.”

Xander had anticipated this moment with a tumultuous mixture of excitement and trepidation all day, unsure if he’d be able to lose himself completely in the moment. There was no question now.

“Please, Kaze,” he pleaded, straining against his bonds. “Please, I need you to touch me.”

“Touch you?” The ninja chuckled and squeezed his shoulder hard enough to make Xander gasp. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Xander didn’t hesitate, “I need your skin on mine. Please, take off your glove and stroke my cock. I want to cum by your hand.”

Kaze swallowed thickly once before his lazy smirk returned. “As to be expected of royalty, you’re forceful with your demands even when begging for release. But since you’re in no position to make demands…” He lifted his right hand and rested the clothed fingertips against Xander’s lips. “...you’re going to have to work them. Take it off, if you want it so badly.”

As carefully as the blood rushing in his ears would allow, Xander mouthed and tugged at the fabric, careful not to nip Kaze’s fingers lest the ninja rescind his implicit offer. Once the tips the glove had been loosened, he bit and pulled as hard as he could. It slid away with little resistance, but Xander almost lost his balance in the process. Kaze steadied him with the still-gloved hand until the prince was stable enough to drop the scrap of clothing in his teeth and stare up at his captor expectantly.

Warm fingertips ( _ Ah, sweet skin) _ gripped Xander’s jaw at the pleading look, encouraging his mouth to open. A pair of fingers hooked against his tongue and confidently explored the slick cavern in long plunges. They thoroughly sought out it depths, appraising its worth.

“A thank you for the view,” Kaze explained, his voice husky. His non-occupied hand made quick work of the laces of Xander’s trousers as he continued to breach Xander’s mouth with the wet, squelching drive of his fingers. “A little moisture should enhance your...experience.”

Any response Xander had thought of when Kaze withdrew his intruding fingers was lost when that dripping hand snaked into his loosened trousers gripped him firmly. The ninja began to stroke quickly, roughly, and Xander cried openly into the night air with each delicious touch. His dick felt as if it could explode at any moment, overstimulated and desperate from Kaze’s teasing. When his hips began thrusting as best he could in such an awkward position to seek out more, Xander whimpering and whining incoherently like a dog rather than a prince, Kaze laughed darkly and refused to relent. 

The ninja leaned down for what Xander expected to be a kiss, and the shamed prince lifted his chin to meet it. Kaze brushed passed his lips without a second glance, instead settling next to Xander’s ear.

So quietly Xander almost couldn’t hear him over his own pleading gasps, Kaze licked his earlobe and whispered, “Cum for me, my sinful prince.”

Xander obeyed, spilling over Kaze’s hand and his own clothes in a series of choked whimpers, his entire body trembling so violently that he might have collapsed to the forest floor if not for Kaze’s hand there to steady him. Blinding light danced behind his eyes as wild aftershocks ran through his system after such a long build-up. Xander dissolved into sobs of relief while Kaze tucked him back in without a word, resisting the urge to comfort his lover immediately.

Once done, Kaze paused, giving Xander a moment to regain his composure and decide if he wanted to continue. There was one last thing they had planned, but this game had turned out more intense than either of them anticipated.

Xander’s mind and soul burned from their encounter, exhausted and reeling from its potency, but he didn’t want it to end just yet. Struggling to clear his head, he sucked in a sharp breath and made one last request, “Please, before you take me back with you, let me show you my gratitude for your kindness.”

Xander lurched forward and mouthed at the hard bulge in Kaze’s pants that he couldn’t free without the ninja’s help, tasting bland cotton rather than the savory tang of skin he longed for. Kaze laughed at him again, more breathless than cruel after watching the prince’s wanton display.

“Who knew Nohr’s prince was such a needy slut?” he purred, unfastening the armor at his waist so he could free his own painfully engorged erection. He fisted Xander’s curls, now damp with sweat, and guided the prince onto his waiting shaft. “Prostrating himself for the taste of a lowly Hoshidan ninja’s cock.”

Unable to retort properly with Kaze holding him in place, Xander contented himself with drawing out whatever sounds he could from his captor using his lips and tongue. He sucked long and deep, pleased to hear an answering groan from Kaze.

“So very handsome,” Kaze drawled as he stared down at Xander, rubbing his cheek fondly. “And so easy for it, too.”

He picked up his pace for emphasis, causing Xander to cough and sputter a bit, but he refused to be bucked off.

“Does the crown prince teach Nohrian whores how to do their work?” Kaze grunted. He was starting to swell and twitch in Xander’s mouth as filth streamed out of his own. “You would be quite the sight on stage like this. On your knees, cum dripping down your legs, begging for a Hoshidan’s cock to fill you. All of Nohr watching as you gave into your most depraved desires.” He smirked viciously. “Leading your people by example.”

If Xander wasn’t already thoroughly spent, those words would have been enough to get him ready for another round, even though he knew they were coming. All he could do was close his eyes and moan his approval at the idea around Kaze’s dick. Xander’s head fogged and spun at the overwhelming sea of emotions. The look of ecstasy on his face was enough to drive Kaze to his own tipping point.

“X-Xander…” Kaze gasped as he came, suddenly the other’s husband rather than his captor for one, precious moment. Xander swallowed as best he could, anchored by the familiar presence. Once done, he slumped to the ground, utterly depleted. 

Kaze rushed to his side, shucking off bladed bracers and pulling the other into his arms as he took out a cloth from a hidden pocket to clean his disheveled lover. “I’m sorry, Xander. I didn’t mean to break character at the end.”

“Don’t apologize,” Xander mumbled, his head still swam in a pleasurable haze. “That was amazing.”

“No,  _ you  _ were amazing,” Kaze corrected with a loving kiss on Xander’s brow. The seemingly permanent lines there had faded, disappearing when the king had yielded completely to Kaze. “Perfect.” Another kiss on his nose. “I’m so proud of you.” And a chaste one on his lips. “It’s hard to believe that was your first time doing this - you were so very patient. I know how difficult it is for you to be deprived of touch and surrender your pride. You performed  _ beautifully _ , Xander.”

He continued to dote on Xander for several minutes, rumbling words of affection and caressing his lover with delighted, fond touches. His husband soaked up the attention in contented silence until a thought occurred to him.

“Is this what it’s like for you?” Xander wondered drowsily. “I think I understand why you like it, now. Being taken care of is nice.”

Kaze smiled warm and sincere. “Mm...I’m not sure it’s exactly the same, but it’s nice to take care of you after sex for a change as well. Does this mean I’m going to be losing my usual spot?”

“Never,” Xander answered solemnly, earning a soft chuckle from Kaze that reverberated through his husband’s cheek. “I like marking you up, holding you in my arms, and doting on you far too much. I just might ask for this more often. It’s…” He struggled to find the right words. “...freeing to give up control.”

Kaze nodded against his head, completely understanding that sentiment. “I will happily provide whatever you need.”

“...I do have one complaint,” Xander admitted quietly. Those hushed words snapped Kaze back from his tender thoughts.

“Please, tell me,” he requested. Kaze knew better than anyone how important it was Xander learned not to hold back his feelings when they did this. He had promised to take any discomfort seriously, no matter what caused it.

“I know we agreed not to do it going into this, but next time...I want you inside me.”

“I…” Kaze reminded himself to breathe. They had done it before, of course, but never because Xander actively sought out that position. “Are you sure? I thought you didn’t…”

Xander interrupted him, “I thought so, too. But after seeing you like that - so domineering - I can’t help but want to try it.”

His faint, shy smile at the confession warmed Kaze’s heart, and Kaze couldn’t resist tightening his hold on the other. He carded hands through Xander’s mane, lulling the other back into his cozy embrace, while he attempted to think up a small extension to their scenario that might satisfy Xander’s new cravings. After all, his birthday wasn’t over yet.

Kaze hummed thoughtfully, “Well, I still need to clean up my prisoner before presenting him to Hoshidan royalty. I think even your stoic ninja captor wouldn’t be able to keep himself in check after seeing you fully nude.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Xander sighed.

“Then consider it done,” Kaze responded, rubbing soothing circles against Xander’s back. He redid a couple buttons on Xander’s shirt, helping to ward off the cool night air.

Silence settled comfortably around the two of them while they basked their afterglow, content and sated. A beat later, groggy, half-lidded crimson eyes flitted up to meet his husband’s again.

“Kaze?”

“Yes, Xander?”

“When we’re finished, I want to fuck you senseless as a thank you. Is that okay?”

Kaze stifled a chuckle. 

“Yes, Xander. But for now, just relax and let me care for you, alright?”

Xander’s head drooped back against Kaze’s shoulder and his breathing started to slow.  “Mm, okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, my prince,” Kaze murmured, kissing his husband’s temple. “Happy birthday.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, the boys enjoy another birthday roleplay, this time in the Nohrian throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many moons later (and two months late for Xander's birthday) I finally got around to writing a part two. It's not a direct sequel, but more of an extension taking place about a year after the first. 
> 
> Warning: Since it is in the same verse as FN, there are some passing references to Kaze's sexually abusive upbringing in this one.

“My, isn’t this familiar?” Xander chuckled, sprawling across the Nohrian throne in a lazy show of power. He lounged as a lion might before his harem of huntresses.

It was rare to see the king like this. Xander was renowned for appearing the epitome of indomitable will, his straight back and regal bearing intimidating all who stood before him. He never joked, never relaxed, never gave an inch. To his allies, he was a bastion of strength. To enemies, a demon who knew no fear.

But today was different. Today he had a treat he’d been seeking since the war began, and the anticipation caught his blood aflame. Hoshido had fallen, and now he could enjoy the best of what the land of plenty had to offer.

Xander’s crimson gaze roamed hungrily over the man kneeling before his throne. The ninja had been bound and deposited at his feet by guards the king immediately dismissed. He had no intentions of sharing the prize from his victorious conquest.

Delicate features the same lush color as Hoshido’s distant forests and fierce lilac eyes met the ruler’s without fear. The prisoner still wore his homeland’s raiments from the war, plain cloth both worn and bloodied, but that didn’t detract from his allure. The king’s mind happily supplied images of what lay beneath, a distant, faded memory sparked to life by the scant patches of skin the prisoner bared. Flashes of humiliation and heat and rapture danced together, of a lithe body bathed in Hoshido’s moonlight stealing the soul of a hapless prince.

What a beautiful spoil of war he’d been gifted. 

“Speak when you’re spoken to. The night will go much smoother for you if you do,” Xander warned when he received no answer to his initial question. 

“Yes, I remember being dragged before this throne in the past,” the ninja ground out. The way those little muscles in his jaw worked with barely-restrained rage sent a shiver through Xander. He looked sharp, dangerous. A beast that Xander would need to break like he did Nohr’s wild horses.

“I didn’t intend for things to end like this, but I’m afraid there are expectations,” Xander drawled, gesturing vaguely with a gauntleted hand. “You can rest assured I won’t hurt you. You’re too precious to me.”

“And that ‘preciousness’ is what inspired you to bind and subjugate me?”

Xander chuckled ominously, “You were the one who called us Nohrians baseless whores.”

His captive’s eyes dulled for a moment while he hunted for the king’s meaning, then narrowed in understanding. He snorted. “Oh, so that’s what you’re after.”

“When you disappeared after our short tryst, I was devastated. But now the war is over. How could I resist having you again when the opportunity arose?” Xander answered from his throne with a smirk. “Don’t pretend you haven’t thought of it again as well.”

Defiant silence. Then, tersely:

“Perhaps.”

Xander grinned like a dragon, all teeth and hunger, and beckoned to the bound ninja. Knowing he would be forced to comply if he did not obey willingly, the prisoner advanced to the base of the throne, graceful despite the rope holding his wrists behind him. A heavy hand pushed him to his knees before the king. There was no doubt what was being asked for.

“Show me what you desire, Kaze,” Xander ordered.

The other man chuckled humorlessly in return. “And how do you propose I do that while tied up like this?”

In response, Xander stood from the throne, glaring down at Kaze to confirm he stayed on his knees. Slowly, he removed each piece of armor, first tossing his gauntlets on the ground with a resounding clang, followed by an ornate breastplate and other guards. Next, he pulled off his fur-lined cape, draping it across the throne behind him and meticulously pressing it into every crevice for optimal comfort. Only once Kaze’s breathing hitched, the anticipation reaching its peak, did Xander touch his trousers, revealing a proud cock already half-inflated. He took a seat again with his length directly beneath the ninja’s nose, eying Kaze expectantly.

For all the ferocity in his eyes, Kaze put up little struggle. If he was to escape, winning the king’s favor would help, even if it meant playing a lovestruck traitor to his country for now. At least Xander was easy on the eyes, especially perched upon the throne with a crown tangled in his golden ringlets. One might even call the king of darkness radiant, like a grand harvest moon shining through the blackness of Nohr.

The ninja bowed his head so he could nuzzle along the velvet flesh presented to him. It wouldn't be trivial to do this without his hands, but Kaze could manage if it meant Xander would lower his guard. Lazing with knees spread above him, the king groaned when Kaze lapped curiously along the veins he was nosing, encouraging it to fill out properly. The harder Xander was, the easier it became for Kaze to suckle at the flesh, leaving a thick coat of drool sliding along the king’s rigid member everywhere he gently licked and nipped.

“Very good,” Xander praised as his fingers fisted in Kaze’s messy locks. “But I want more from you.”

That was Kaze’s only warning before his mouth was guided firmly onto Xander’s waiting dick. He scarcely had the presence of mind to breathe through his nose before his lips were full of hot flesh, saliva smearing across his chin and lips.

“Much better.” Kaze only glared up at his captor. “I had forgotten how beautiful your eyes are. Would you prefer to move yourself, or do you need me to 'lead my people by example’, as you put it, and demonstrate Nohr’s superiority over Hoshido?”

An honest question, and when Kaze’s only answer was an even filthier glare, Xander gave him a little pet along the scalp. It was a quiet promise that he wouldn't be too rough with his husband before returning to the role of untouchable king.

“Very well then.”

Xander began his thrusts shallowly, giving Kaze time to adjust to the awkward position of having no hands to help steady himself while kneeling on the hard stone floor of the throne room. It didn't take long. Soon the ninja was flicking and swirling his tongue, urging Xander to go faster. 

He couldn't. Not while looking down into those sparkling violet eyes. They may have glowered up at him like a panther waiting for a chance to pounce, but Xander could only see his dear husband in them, the one who had been forced into this position too many times before. As the memories of pained whispers and nighttime confessions warred with the intense suction around his cock, Xander’s will wavered.

Mouth still full, Kaze’s sage eyebrows lifted when Xander fought against the pleasure to keep his movements controlled, suddenly more genuinely concerned than faking anger. If Xander hesitated any longer, there was no doubt Kaze would stop this. 

Not wanting to give up the pleasure that still waited, Xander screwed his eyes shut and shoved the ninja’s head down onto him, ignoring the surprised noise that choked out. Just a few more seconds of this and it would be over. As long as he didn't look, he could manage. 

The strange, highly aroused whimpers Kaze was making around him when Xander picked up his pace to something that would quickly bring him off didn't hurt either. Gods, the ninja sounded like he truly enjoyed this rougher treatment. Is that why he agreed to Xander’s request so quickly? Did he like being used by his husband like this?

Xander was so lost in that thought and the sensual confines of Kaze’s lips that he forgot what was coming next until it was too late. His eyes flew open when one gloved and suspiciously slick finger probed along his crack, teasing along the puckered hole.

“How did you…?” He demanded, his question bitten off by a moan when Kaze lunged forward to bury his nose in the coarse curls at the base of Xander’s cock. 

Of course a ninja could slip from simple rope, the king had counted on it, but he hadn't been sure if Kaze would continue of his own accord. He couldn't be more satisfied with the answer. 

“Y-you must really enjoy this if you’ve slipped your bonds and you’re s-stiii~ Oh, Gods!”

Any further comment was made impossible when a finger wormed into the king’s ass, Kaze’s warm, slick mouth still bobbing with every light tug of his hair. The firmer Xander pulled him down so he could fuck Kaze’s lips, the more he was rewarded by that finger curling inside him, making his mind go blank. Xander couldn't take it. His sanity started to slip while he yanked Kaze down onto him harder and harder with each thrust, growling something unintelligible. His fingers tightened into fists and he bared his teeth at the breathtaking man wrapped around his cock like it was leaking ambrosia. 

Just as he felt himself brush against that edge, eyes closed and ready to spill down Kaze’s throat, his hands were ripped from where they gripped at the ninja’s head and his ass lost that gloriously skilled finger. Something thick and scratchy lashed his arms to the throne - rope, he realized when his lust-hazed senses could make sense of the scene. Kaze had bound the king with the very rope that had held him as Nohr’s prisoner. To Xander’s shame, the mere thought of Kaze’s prowess in turning the tables so thoroughly kept him excruciatingly hard.

The ninja loomed above the king and smirked. 

“Now, what to do with you?” A gloved hand dragged up heaving abs. “Should I slit your throat, King of Nohr?” 

His fingertips danced along Xander’s neck, feeling for the racing pulse beneath. Kaze chuckled when the king’s dick twitched. How easily he was undone by being at the mercy of another; the curse of a man so strong, so unused to being bested. Kaze wandered his hands back down, admiring how Xander tried to twist both toward and away from his touch at the same time, only succeeding at undulating enticingly against the throne. 

“Or perhaps I should remind you of your place,” Kaze purred. Two fingers this time pressed into the king who gasped and arched. “Ah yes, I think that's what you want, don't you, mighty conqueror? To be taken on your throne by a lowly Hoshidan ninja?”

“I would n-never…!”

Xander’s battle for composure was in vain with Kaze’s skilled fingers stroking inside him, making him leak pitfully all over himself. Kaze leaned over, hand bracing next to Xander’s head while tempting lips whispered over the king's, “Never? I seem to remember a certain golden-haired paladin begging for a taste of me in the woods.” He pulled back when Xander mouthed at him for a kiss, glancing down Xander’s body to the mess he was making with a derisive snort. “And your body is still that of Nohrian slut, even if you look like a king.”

“K-Kaze!” Xander snarled, clawing into the cape draped over the throne’s armrests. He pulled against his bonds but the rope held firm. The roar in his throat squeezed into a longing moan.

“Tell me what you want, Nohrian King,” Kaze demanded, nipping at the helpless monarch's ear. Xander bit his lip and looked away, prompting another harsh thrust of fingers that forced his mouth open.

“I...I want…”

“Yes?”

“I want you to...to call me by my name,” Xander whispered in shame, another small whimper slipping out.

The fingers stopped. “What?”

“Call me Xander,” he repeated. “I...I want you to take  _ me, _ not just the king.”

The ninja’s smug confidence cracked for a moment. He knew Xander wanted him, he’d made that clear in more ways than one, but not like this. Like their time together was more than just a clash of power and culture released in a frenzied rut. Like he hadn't just destroyed Kaze’s home and dragged him here like a slave. Like they were lovers.

How laughable.

“No,” Kaze hissed. He drew his fingers free from Xander’s hole with a wet squelch. “Though I will make you scream  _ my _ name, mighty king.”

As quickly as the pressure disappeared, it was back, something large and hot pushing against him, forcing a wanton groan from behind Xander’s clenched teeth. He tried to look down, to get a proper view of Kaze’s hardness that threatened to impale him, but the ninja bent over him so the only thing he could see was the heave of his half-bare chest and those cold, sharp eyes closing in rapture. Kaze stayed that way, unmoving, while Xander’s frustration mounted. The king lunged up to kiss sun-touched skin, jerked downward to fill his ass again, but Kaze allowed neither.

“You are in no position to demand anything,” Kaze reminded him, heedless of how breathless his own voice sounded from Xander’s squirming.

Xander bit his cheek and growled out, “P...Please….f…”

A hand lurched up to twist a nipple, cutting off Xander’s pleading with a needy cry. Kaze laughed deep in his throat and murmured with a lick to Xander’s earlobe, “I thought I was clear. The only thing I want to hear from your whorish lips is my name. Can't have you forgetting who owns you, King.”

“K-Kaaa-aze!” Xander’s voice cracked as the ninja thrust inside, sudden and precise. Kaze groaned his approval, snapping out a rough, satisfying rhythm that left Xander’s head spinning after being denied for so long.

“You’re much tighter than I expected. You must train your ass as diligently as you do your bladework,” Kaze moaned, the slap of skin on skin echoing his appreciation. “But I don't like to share. From now on who’s the only one allowed to touch you here?”

“Kaze...ngh...Kaze!”

“That’s right my pretty princeling,” the ninja purred. He wrapped a slick, gloved hand around Xander’s neglected length, pulling out long, twisting swipes in time with each harsh snap of his hips. The king mewled and writhed, his breath coming in harsh pants as he tried to hold himself in check.

Annoyed, painfully aroused, and barely able to remember the only word he was allowed to say, Xander let out a dark sound torn between a growl and a whine, “Kaze!”

The ninja tapped his crown and laughed, “Oh, apologies. You’re a king now, aren't you? The king of conquerors. What a mighty champion you are, gagging for more humiliation at your victim’s hands.” 

Xander couldn't answer, the blistering heat coursing through him from Kaze’s thickness splitting him open building painfully in his loins and emptying his mind. He didn't care what Kaze said, he needed more - more of that wonderfully curved cock that dragged along the most perfect spots inside him and more of the fingers sliding rapidly along his shaft. Just a little more and he’d…

“Go on. Make a mess of yourself. Show Nohr how proud their King is, cumming from having his ass ravaged on his very throne.”

Xander’s wordless scream filled the throne room as his orgasm hit, painting his belly in stripes of sticky white. A few more pumps and Kaze was following right behind, his own release gasped into Xander’s shoulder along with the name he had sworn not to say moments before. 

“You’re incredible,” Kaze whispered between pants. “Happy birthday, Xander.”

Relief settled somewhere deep within Xander’s heart. No matter how much he enjoyed being challenged like this, stripped of his power, it was the unbridled affection and praise when they finished so at odds with the ruthless ninja Kaze played for him that brought him the most joy. The king had barely started to bask in their afterglow when his bonds fell away, his husband cleaning up their seed with reverent kisses and a warm tongue.

“Kaze, you don't need to…”

Kaze clicked his tongue between wet laps along the swell of his abs. “Hush. You did so well, Xander. This is the least I can do for you.”

The king didn’t miss how careful Kaze was to repeat Xander’s name as he caressed the pale skin trembling beneath him. The fondness in his voice, so gentle and familiar, calmed the bee-like buzzing of Xander’s skin into a soft, pleasant glow. Once Kaze had finished with his stomach, he slid to his knees so he could wipe away the mess he had made of Xander’s ass as well.

Xander bit his lip, letting the firm probing of Kaze’s tongue stoke the glowing embers of their lovemaking. The liquid sounds of Kaze’s licks and quiet moans encouraged his mind to flounder toward drowsy arousal in the dreamlike aftermath. It was a shame he was too exhausted for another round. Kaze certainly sounded ready.

“Mm...You really enjoy that don't you?” Xander pondered, running tender fingers through verdant strands.

Kaze glanced up without removing his mouth. What a breathtaking sight. “Hm?”

“Being on your knees for me,” Xander clarified. “I noticed it before the switch, when I was being rough with your mouth. I don't think I've ever seen you so lustful.”

Done with his cleaning, Kaze finally crawled back into Xander’s lap where he could nuzzle along every inch of skin he had forbidden himself to touch while they played. He murmured against Xander’s clavicle, barely close enough for his husband to hear, “I...May have fantasized about what the crown prince of Nohr would do with me had I remained a prisoner in his private quarters where I awoke after our first meeting.”

“Oh, like what?”

“It's not important. I know you're not comfortable with that sort of thing,” Kaze said, nipping the conversation in the bud before they could get too off track. “Do you need water?” 

Xander shook his head. “Maybe a little later.”

Kaze was right, of course. Although Xander had grown more comfortable doling out the rough treatment Kaze craved on occasion, he could never - no,  _ would _ never allow himself to fully explore the depravity Kaze was accustomed to. He wasn’t sure if it was because he loved Kaze too much to potentially push him beyond limits he’d never learned to enforce, or because Xander didn’t love his husband enough to suffer through what Kaze really wanted.

In the end, it didn’t matter. They were both happy enough without it. Still, that didn’t stop Xander from wanting to understand in hopes he could find a few more buttons he  _ could _ comfortably push.

“Tell me more about your fantasies,” he said, more request than order.

Kaze pushed up so he could look into Xander’s eyes, soft in their post-coital haze. Apparently satisfied by what he saw, he placed a tiny peck on the crease between Xander’s brows and resettled beside a cheek. 

“If you insist,” Kaze muttered. His voice was muffled, as if he was too shy to speak his dream into the open air. “I was...inappropriately attracted to you back then. Having a brush with death and being set free by your hand haunted me. I thought a lot about what you’d do if I disobeyed your orders and returned. Maybe you’d make a show of me. Turn me into your personal pet to be used whenever you pleased. You’d have me trained to service you in every way, to kill for you in battle and warm your bed when we returned. Even take me on this very throne when you became king.”

A hot flush crept further down the king’s neck the longer Kaze talked. “You fantasized about being my sex slave?”

“You’re an exceptionally attractive man, Xander, and the kind most others would gladly fall to their knees for. For me…” The champion trailed off, reminders of his harsh childhood left unspoken.

This wasn’t the time for that. Xander pulled Kaze to him, mumbling, “Come here, Kaze.” 

Xander gripped the cloak laid beneath them with one hand, rolling over and blanketing them both with the fur as his husband nestled himself snuggly into Xander’s lap. Kaze chuckled and pressed up against the king’s chin. “You realize I'm supposed to be caring for you right now, yes?”

Xander huffed in return, “A king can do as he pleases. I promise to drive that lesson home on this throne another day.”

“Yes, another day,” Kaze agreed. He yawned into Xander’s chest, comforted by the weight of the arms wrapped around him. Xander looked just as tired, the breaths stirring Kaze’s wild hair coming slower as his eyes drooped.

A little nap wouldn’t hurt. There was still much yet to come for the king’s birthday.


End file.
